


D'artagnan, wings Extended

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [14]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawings, Fantasy, Other, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'art with his wings extended.</p><p>not seen: super whump on back. I just couldn't do it</p><p>part of Moonrose91's wingfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'artagnan, wings Extended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing in the Shadow of a Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029851) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> This is D'artagnan from that fic I have been gushing over by moonrose91 on AO3.
> 
> GO READ IT NOW. LOOK AT HIS WINGS. AND THEN GO READ IT
> 
> so my markers are dying and I didn't have enough red or black to color his wings. They're based on Draco's wings from Dragonheart. I also could not fit them into the whole frame and I even derped the anatomy! so here you go! Derpy D'art. with mild whump.  
> poorly drawn mild whump.
> 
> Now go look at his folded and also belted down wings and see how much more painful it actually is to keep them folded and tied up beneath a shirt.  
> not pictured/ not drawn well: Missing scales, scars, and wounds on his back and wings.  
> yeah. He's causing himself great harm and I think Constance and Aramis are not going to take kindly to it at all. 
> 
> The Musketeers are property of BBC and also to Alexander Dumas
> 
> The fic in question can be found here:  
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)
> 
> well the series anyway


End file.
